Sky Leap Precure
Sky Leap Precure! (スカイ リッポ プリキュア! Sukai Rippo Purikyua!) is a fanseries of Pretty Cure.It focuses on Sky ,Stars,and Dance. Summary The story begins with a girl named Takai, Sora she likes anything related to Skies while watching stars at night a huge puffy ball and a black puffy ball came all from the sky that made her surprised and after that it turned into a cute white stuffed toy bear and the black one turned into a cute black cat after one of Sora's classmate became a Ryuseikyo she desperately wanted her to help and turned into Cure Wings and it's her mission to find the other cures along with her cure teammates and their fairy partners.They save the world from Meteorian Troop and defeat King Shoot.They use the star pens which are their fairy partners with wings to transform into Precures,shouting "Tobimasu(Fly)! Precure Eternal Change!" and they use WingWands to perform attacks.And their group introductions are "The warriors of the distant skies.Prepare from the impact!Soar High!Sky Leap Precure!" ("遠い空の戦士。衝撃から準備を！天を摩します! スカイ リッポ プリキュア !" " Tōi sora no senshi. Shōgeki kara junbi o! Ten o ma shimasu ! Sukai Rippo Purikyua! ") Characters Takai , Sora (高い 空) / Cure Wings (キュアウイング Kyuauingu) Voice Actress:Sakamoto Maaya & Orikasa Fumiko (Japanese) She have multiple seiyuu's or Voice Actress because it depends on the situation.She is a girl with magenta ponytail that reaches the back of her shoulders and she have red-pink eyes.She is cool,energetic,smart and quickly fall in love or embarassed.She is popular in her school and mostly called "Sora-Ouji-sama" Ouji means prince because of her beauty and charming looks she was often popular among both boys and girls.She quickly falls inlove with bishounens and quickly blushes.Her weakness and favorite is cute-things and about skies though she hides it to protect her secret identity.Her alter ego is Cure Wings and her theme color is pink.Her introduction is "The guardian of distant skies, Soar High! Cure Wings! (遠い空の守護者は、ハイ舞い上がります !キュアウイング Tōi sora no gādian wa, hai maiagarimasu! Kyuauingu)" and her catchphrase "I, from the distant skies. Prepare and I'll retouch your true wishes!(私、遠い空から。準備し、私はあなたの本当の願いをレタッチします！Watashi, tōi sora kara. Junbi shi, watashi wa anata no hontō no negai o retatchi shimasu!)" Aosaki , Umi Voice Actress: She is a girl with dark blue hair that reaches up to her waist and she have light blue eyes.She is calm and quiet.She is usually seen with Sora since their the closest.Even though she hates it when Sora surpasses her when it comes to studies but she accepts the reality and say "Can't help it~".She often teases Sora about guys.She manage to like astrology because of Sora blabbing about it.She finds Sora very amusing because of her unusual personality.She likes cool and mysterious things.Her alter ego is Cure Hopper and her theme color is blue.Her introductions is "The magical road towards the distant skies, Soar High! Cure Hopper!" Kimura, Kii Voice Actress: She is a girl with light yellow hair that forms a twin bun and saffron eyes.She is calm but often worried about things.She's half-american and moves to Aoninami Town from America and transferred to Sakurazawa Private Academy.She is rich and Sora and Umi often visits her mansion.Her alter ego is Cure Jumper and her theme color is yellow.Her introductions is "The magical action towards the distant skies, Soar High! Cure Jumper!" Akatsuki, Sumire She is a girl with dark violet long ponytail and lavender eyes.She is calm and quiet and also mysterious.She lives with Sora after an incident happened.Her co-cures find her amusing because she is too naive and ignorant of things that's unfamiliar with her.It was later revealed that she's a civilian from Starlight Kingdom.Her alter ego is Cure Glider and her theme color is violet.Her introduction is "The magical stunt towards the distant skies, Soar High! Cure Glider!" Mascots Shirokuma She is a white bear with a pink-heart shape in the middle of her stomach.One of the girls' mascots ,despite her cute appearance ,she can be violent and randomly hits the girls' whenever they make mistakes or goof off except for Sumire ,she thinks she's too scary-looking to hit.She advices the girls too and gives information about the villains.She came from Starlight Kingdom and lives with Sora after coming to Earth.She usually fights with Kuroneko. Kuroneko She is a black cat with a yellow-diamond shape in the middle of her stomach.One of the girls' mascots ,unlike Shirokuma whose always violent ,she is different and advices the girls' about fashion that's why she and Shirokuma always fight because of her off-topic advices.But she can be useful at times, she can teach girls about their attacks too and how to achieve and level-up them.She came from Starlight Kingdom and lives with Kii after coming to Earth since she don't want to live with Shirokuma. The Fairies Pinkuyosei She is a fairy and Sora's fairy partner Aoyosei He is a fairy and Umi's fairy partner Kiyosei He is a fairy and Kii's fairy partner Murasakiyosei He is a fairy and Sumire's fairy partner Villains Meteorian Troop King Shoot- the head of meteorian troop ,he is very evil but had a daughter named Marie whose currently living on Earth. Lalavivid- the woman whose the first to fight against a cure on episode 1.She is calm but gets annoyed by her co-subordinates noisy behavior.She hates Nebula. Nebula- the man whose the smartest of the group ,he is King Shoot's right-hand man and he is very calm, but everyone hates him since their jealous about him ,except for Suisei. Bigguban- a boy who totally hates cure and Nebula ,he is jealous of him thinking that he is more powerful than him.He is very childish and pranks cure a lot. Suisei- she is a girl and is very similar to King Shoot's daughter Marie , he stated that whenever he sees her ,he feels like crying.Don't get tricked by her cute appearance,she's actually the strongest among the 5.She doesn't hate Nebula at all ,actually Nebula tails her around like a butler does. Ryusei-gun- he is a powerful man and despise Nebula.He doesn't calm down when it's his turn to fight the cures , his more like to obsess because whenever they fight he always says "It's so fun~" and attacks randomly without thinking and it's one of the reasons why he didn't become King Shoot's right-hand man because of his ,carelessness. Ryuseikyo- the monsters in the series.It's name was combined from the japanese words Ryusei (Meteor) and Impact (Eikyo) Others Tachibana, Miyu- Sora's classmate and the first to become a ryuseikyo on the first ep. Takahashi, Momo- Teacher at Sakurazawa Private Academy. Minamino, Shun- Sora's senpai ,she actually fell for him.He is the Japanese Archery Club's President. Kirigaya, Takumi- One of the disciples of Sora's father for Kendo.Sora fell for him too. Locations Aoninami Town- The girls' hometown Starlight Kingdom- the mascots homeplace. Sakurazawa Private Academy- the school that the girls' attend. Black Hole Office- the villains' meeting and hang-out place. Category:User:Cureshoujo Category:Fan Series Category:Sky Leap Precure